<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blindfold Hobbit by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199118">Blindfold Hobbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, Incest, Multi, Multiple Partners, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by Carmen Ruiz</p><p>Sam has prepared a surprise for Frodo. He only needs a blindfold. and the enthusiastic collaboration of Pippin and Merry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Merry Brandybuck/Sam Gamgee/Pippin Took</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blindfold Hobbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer:<br/>Feedback: !!Feedback!!<br/>Story Notes: Somebody proposed a foursome of hobbits. and the idea was too tempting not to write about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war of the ring had finished. All the evil things Sauron had created had disappeared with the One Ring. The elves, - with the exception of Legolas, who had stayed with Gimli - Gandalf and Bilbo had left the Middle Earth not to return. Frodo hadn't gone with them. His injuries had healed at last, although he had been very ill, burning with temperature. Sam had been next to him all that time, taking care of him, refreshing him, cooling him down with cloths soaked in cold water. He had taken him by the hand and had soothed him with his soft and loving voice. But everything had passed and Frodo had totally recovered his health; Bilbo, Elrond and Gandalf had left only when they were sure Frodo was fine and he would be fine for the rest of his life. He wouldn't have any sequel, apart from his maimed hand.</p><p>"My dear lad," had told him Bilbo in the Port before going on board, stroking his cheek "I'm leaving with Gandalf and the elves. I'll finish my days in Valinor with them. I'll miss you, Frodo, but I depart in peace because I know you'll be fine."</p><p>A silent tear rolled over Frodo's smooth cheek.</p><p>"No, don't cry," said Bilbo drying the tear with one finger "Everything is over and you won't be ill anymore, if not I wouldn't allow you to remain here. You'll be happy with Sam. You know, I always thought you'd marry a good girl and all that but you love Sam... and I'm glad about it."</p><p>"Bilbo...", mumbled Frodo.</p><p>He embraced the old hobbit. Bilbo wrapped him in his arms and kissed his head.</p><p>"You've always been like a father for me. And I love you, Bilbo," said Frodo.</p><p>"I know. And I love you as the son I've never had," said Bilbo.</p><p>He cupped Frodo's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Then he looked at Sam, who was standing near them.</p><p>"Come, my dear Sam," he told him with open arms.</p><p>Bilbo embraced him.</p><p>"And you're like another son," said Bilbo, kissing Sam's head "Take care of Frodo for me, my lad."</p><p>"I will, Bilbo," promised Sam.</p><p>Some minutes later Bilbo embarked, after saying goodbye to Merry and Pippin, who were also there. The ship set sail and Frodo cried seeing it going away. Sam put his arm around Frodo's shoulders and kissed his wet cheek.</p><p>"Let's go home, Frodo," he said when the ship disappeared in the distance.</p><p>They went home in silence.</p><p>After some days Frodo was the same again. He had been rather sad the last days, since the departure of Bilbo but now his big blue eyes were sparkling anew and his lovely smile had gone back to his pretty face. "I've got a little surprise for you," told him Sam one evening at the door of Bag End, when they were back from a stroll.</p><p>"A surprise?" asked Frodo, bewildered.</p><p>"Yes. But first I have to cover your eyes."</p><p>Sam took a black blindfold out of his pocket and put it around Frodo's head, covering his eyes.</p><p>"That's right," said Sam "And now I'll lead you."</p><p>Sam took him to the sitting room. Frodo felt the heat of the fireplace and heard the crackle of the wood but he couldn't see the fire or all the cushions which were on the floor opposite the fireplace. Sam kissed him on his lips.</p><p>"You've suffered enough," he said "Now I want you to feel pleasure."</p><p>He kissed him again. Frodo's lips parted to receive Sam's tongue. Sam stroked his back, kissing him deeply. Frodo moaned and Sam broke the kiss. Frodo smiled.</p><p>"Was this the surprise?" he asked, pleased with it.</p><p>"No, not really. There's more," answered Sam "You know I'd never hurt you, I'd rather die. If you don't like this, just say it and we'll stop."</p><p>"But I like it," said Frodo.</p><p>Sam smiled tenderly but Frodo couldn't see him.</p><p>"You don't know, love," said Sam "Not yet."</p><p>Sam removed Frodo's shirt and stroked his bare chest and arms. Then he took off his own shirt. Frodo touched his skin blindly, feeling Sam's muscles under his palms. Suddenly he gasped startled. Somebody was caressing his arms and his shoulders from behind him.</p><p>"Sam..." said Frodo.</p><p>Whoever it was had stopped.</p><p>"It's all right," assured Sam "Everything is all right. Nobody will hurt you. They won't do you any harm."</p><p>"Who are <em>they</em>, Sam?"</p><p>"You'll see later. Don't be afraid, relax... and feel. Let yourself go."</p><p>Sam kissed him and Frodo felt excited to his own surprise.</p><p>"If you want to stop, any moment you want to stop, say it. You don't have to do anything you don't want," said Sam against Frodo's lips.</p><p>Somebody was kissing his neck and his back, stroking his flat belly. Frodo couldn't see it was Merry. Sam knelt and began to unfasten Frodo's trousers. Frodo gasped again when he felt another pair of hands on his body, caressing his chest and playing with his nipples. This time it was Pippin but Frodo didn't know it. Neither Merry nor Pippin spoke. They didn't want Frodo to recognize them. He didn't know their hands or their mouths or their bodies, so he couldn't guess who they were. He would know it at the end. Pippin kissed Frodo on his mouth, tasting his lips, exploring Frodo's mouth with his tongue and Frodo kissed him back, making Pippin's blood boil. Sam had undressed him completely and Frodo could feel Merry's arousal against his buttocks. Sam stroked Frodo's stiff cock while Pippin was licking and nibbling his hard nipples. Merry was caressing his buttocks. Frodo groaned.</p><p>"Now come," told him Sam.</p><p>He made him lie on the cushions, on his side.</p><p>"Sam... Oh, Sam..." moaned Frodo.</p><p>Sam kissed him passionately. Frodo stroked his chest. He brushed his nipples and he went down his belly to caress his erect penis.</p><p>"Oooh... Oooh, Frodo..." groaned Sam.</p><p>Merry kissed Frodo. He kissed his mouth, his neck, his chest... He licked his nipples. Pippin was behind Frodo, stroking his cock while kissing Sam. The four hobbits were gasping and groaning. Frodo couldn't see what was happening around him. He could only feel six hands on him, three different mouths kissing him, three different cocks brushing his fair skin.</p><p>Sam took the hand Frodo was stroking his cock with and kissed and licked each of his four fingers and his small stump. Pippin was caressing Frodo's chest and arms while kissing his neck. He brushed his nipples, making him groan. Sam left his hand and Merry took it. Frodo stroked the unknown body and Merry shivered. The next moment Sam was covering his mouth, kissing him profoundly, drinking his breath, playing with Frodo's eager tongue. Merry caressed Frodo's belly, his groins, his legs and went up again to his crotch and his hard and swollen cock. Sam stopped kissing him on his mouth and went down to his chest. He kissed and licked his smooth and warm skin. Pippin had started to stroke his buttocks while kissing Merry's mouth. Merry left Frodo's cock to stroke Pippin's and it was Pippin who took Frodo's. Frodo felt Pippin's hand caressing gently the wet tip of his penis.</p><p>"Sam... Ooohhh!" groaned Frodo as his body arched. He didn't know who the others were and for some reason he didn't think of Merry and Pippin "Oooooh!"</p><p>There was something wet brushing his lips and Frodo licked it. It was Sam's cock. Frodo took it into his mouth and began to lick and suck it.</p><p>"Ooooh! Ooooh, Frodo... Frodo... Oooh!" groaned Sam.</p><p>It was so hot in Frodo's mouth... and his tongue was so delightful...</p><p>Pippin stopped stroking Frodo's cock and, changing places with Merry, he introduced it into his mouth. Frodo shivered when he felt Pippin's mouth wrapping his penis, his tongue licking it. Merry was caressing his chest and his belly from behind him. Frodo could feel Merry's erect cock brushing his back and his buttocks.</p><p>"Frodo... Frodo, let me go," moaned Sam "Let me get inside you. Ooooh!"</p><p>Frodo stopped and Sam got out of his mouth to go to his back and Merry went to Sam's place. Frodo was groaning on the cushions, shivering of pleasure while Pippin continued working on his cock. Sam and Merry looked at each other and smiled; it was nice to see him in that way. Then Merry stroked his cheek and his full lips and inmediately after he kissed him. Sam stroked his chest. He brushed his hard nipples and then he bent over Frodo to lick one of them while caressing his buttocks. Pippin was kissing his belly, licking his navel. Sam penetrated Frodo and began to move inside him, making him moan louder.</p><p>"Sam! Ooooh, Sam! Oooh! Oooooh!"</p><p>Merry introduced his stiff cock into Frodo's mouth and Frodo started to lick it. His tongue was moving quickly and Merry was groaning. Pippin was practically gobbling Frodo's cock. Then Sam came inside Frodo and secons later Frodo came in Pippin's mouth. Pippin tasted the thick liquid before swallowing it. He had still Frodo's cock in his mouth as he was licking the last drops when Merry's seed filled Frodo's mouth. Frodo drank it and then he let Merry go. Sam, who was embracing him, left his place to Pippin. Frodo had thought everything had finished when he felt a new cock - Pippin's - getting inside him. He groaned. Pippin was gentle but passionate at the same time with his movements. He was moving his hips against him, stroking his body until he came.</p><p>"Oooh, Frodo..." he moaned.</p><p>"Pippin?" asked Frodo out of breath.</p><p>Sam kissed Frodo's lips and he got rid of the blindfold which was covering Frodo's blue eyes. It was then when Frodo saw Pippin and Merry. He smiled.</p><p>"I should have imagined..." he said.</p><p>"Who better than us?" said Pippin raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Frodo looked at his dear Sam, who took him in his arms and kissed him tenderly.</p><p>"Oh, Sam... that was... I don't know what to say," said Frodo.</p><p>Sam smiled.</p><p>"Say it was great," said Merry.</p><p>"Great? It was exciting, hot, passionate, lustful..." said Pippin "Great isn't a good word to describe it."</p><p>The other three hobbits laughed. Frodo was exhausted but happy.</p><p>"Well, it was all that, yes," he said "Wow!"</p><p>"You see, Merry. Even Frodo's 'wow' sounds better than 'great'" said Pippin.</p><p>Merry gave him an affectionate rap on his head.</p><p>"I don't know why I love you, Pip!" he said.</p><p>But he was joking and all of them knew it.</p><p>That night they had dinner together and then Pippin and Merry left. Sam and Frodo went to bed. They made love once more and soon after both of them had reached the climax Frodo fell asleep in Sam's arms with his head and his right hand on Sam's chest. Sam contemplated him, his closed eyes, his long eyelashes, his fair skin... He could feel Frodo's breath on his chest.</p><p>"I love you, Frodo," he whispered kissing his head.</p><p>And Sam fell asleep holding Frodo protectively in his arms.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>